1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure formed of flexible molded plastic material adapted to seal around the mouth at the open end of a storage container and more specifically is directed towards a closure and container combination especially adapted for storing foods and the like in an air-tight enclosure in freezers, refrigerators, etc.
2. The Background Art
A wide variety of closures and open mouth containers have been developed for use in storing foods and other perishable items in an air-tight environment in refrigerators, freezers, general storage areas and other locations. One such closure and container combination is manufactured and sold by the Republic Molding Corporation of Chicago, Ill. under the trademark FREEZETTE and FREEZETTE II and features a push-pull lid or closure designed to provide an air-tight storage environment when inserted into the open mouth of the container. The closure is easily inserted and is easily removable by lifting a flange, a portion of which is exposed for convenient grasping by the fingers.